chansfandomcom-20200214-history
Verliy we establish the Law!
Prosecuting Obama impeach & Clinton get our presidential money back for Bill he illegally getting it he broke the 4th amendment he dont deserves the retirement package , criminal organize crime too trey gowdy bulldozer began let him finish it taking away to dross for the vessel to gold fitter for the masters use as thou tried in a furnace good old Gospels back into the earth with fruit that meet for repentance from dead works to serving a living God ! we need Gods Gospel Trump ! . Ezekiel 47:9 where their is fresh water their will be life Trey Gowdy is that in our government today Brilliant ! ! but waiting till he in office sound wiser too and then letting them have it hope he is that wise of IQ and see the brilliant in Trey Gowdy that I like to see finished to it perfection in government ! Put on the full Armour of God that you may stand against the wiles of the devil ! he cometh but to rob, kill and destroy Christ come to give us life and life more abundenantly and to destroy the works of the devil ! eating kosher dietary law Leviticus 11 keeps you in the blessing of God laws for not breaking them and not in the cursing for breaking Gods laws were not given full measure for our sin that would be death under grace God still trying to perfect Christ in us to the fullness of the God head bodily up unto the full measure of Christ. The Muslims and the men they are sporting themselves with us in our love feast while they making merchandise of us ! https://youtu.be/ujujK_r3xAc. Dont let Bill Gates Microsoft, n near any of your electrical wires, put them out of his way like you'd cover a plug in so a kid don't stick it's finger in it an get an electrical shock & it kill then. I filed claim # 2016-014144, 20016-014146, 2016-014147 with department of treasury IRS Whistlesblowers form Government form 2011 on 8.22/16 code 7623 Microsoft bill gates is hacking into public's electric, off his paid commercial ads, stealing publics kwh electric & not metering the electric he’s stealing to avoid paying IRS on taxable income he receiving off the public his hacking is same as hot wiring our cars to drive around in our automobile is stealing, our government allowing Bill Gates Microsoft in not charging him his crime involved helping to heist electrics & taxes, Mr Gate is not metering nor tat how much cost he receiving & Billing us for, with electric companies Scam defrauding citizens in the world thats robbery is now a governmental conspiracy if not accounting for it since I reported the crimes involved, & as income received by Mr Gates Microsoft; Ten commandments God’s Laws thou shall not steal or covet any man’s house wife ass ox or anything that is your neighbors, thou shall have no god above God,God called us gods! Thomas Edison invented our electric, it a commodity we can buy & it pay for it, taxes our government added to us too, costing tax payers, that a sin partaking with them involved in that heist too that’s against God's laws for us too; electric was in the world before Mr Gates used it to make his junky computer without someones electric his computer wont run,(his plastic & wires is all he's entitled too) I'd likened to a gun. God word said Love never faileth it abhorrent evil, we’ve been sent to call the sinner to repentance from dead works to serve God Salvation's Plan, Mr Gate Microsoft may already stole billions/trillions in the world robbing us our shut eye in our kwh Electric! I need the income from off my work I have reported the crimes to IRS filing form 2011 Whistleblower 7623 9(A) & (b) To become rewarded to me governments. The Issue is God, Microsoft crimes is in plain sight! hacking kwh electric off public. We have one faith,one hope of our callings, one lord Jesus Christ, we overcome Satan by it & the word of our testimony & by the Blood of the Lamb & the Gates of hell will not prevail against us. 11/18/2016 Layne Carver for Joseph Hebb; IRS said I provide speculative & didn't provide credible evidence regarding tax underpayment revenue laws & doesn't contain a determination regarding an award under section 7623 (b). I am entitled to the reward deliver me this Issue is God in Jesus name God I ask this all done amen.